


Road Trip

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Rhink, Established Relationship, M/M, Resolved and Non-Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019

The last time had been fun. At least Link thought it had been. As far as he remembered anyway. The rare occasions he’d watched back any of the video, he swore they’d had fun driving across the country. But this time was downright stressful. Had they changed so much these past… what? Had it even been 8 years? But this version of the road trip had just started, and they’d already been at each other’s throats all freakin’ morning.

It had been Link’s idea to drive home for the holidays. Maybe that was why it felt so stressful, because he felt so responsible for them being in the situation in the first place. Rhett would have just as well flown home directly. They’d be back in North Carolina, with drinks in their hands before lunchtime. But Link had seen an opportunity to create some space to make new memories. In his mind, the road would be wide open, the air crisp, and the sky bright. The music in the car would be loud, though not quite so loud as to drown out the sounds of them singing along. And they’d have their heads thrown back laughing as they traversed the country west-to-east.

In reality, it was overcast and dreary as they set out. The music was low or completely off due to Rhett’s headache from the ill-timed sinus infection he’d come down with. They didn’t even get to sit alongside each other, because Barbara and Jade had been uncharacteristically at odds that morning, and they didn’t feel comfortable leaving them alone together in the back seat. So for the first half of that day’s drive, Link had sat in the backseat next to Jade’s carrier, and Rhett was driving with Barbara riding shotgun in hers.

They stopped for gas and food, and Link had asked if Rhett wanted him to take a turn behind the wheel. Rhett merely shrugged and headed to the back seat. ‘No need to thank me,’ Link thought to himself as he slid into the driver’s seat and began his familiar routine of adjusting the seat and mirrors. 

And there literally was no need to thank him. They always split driving time. He just felt like being bitter. The bitterness turned to confusion as Link reached up to adjust the rear view mirror. It was completely off from where it should have been. Even accounting for the height difference, there was no way that Rhett had been able to look at a goddang thing aside from… him. It was angled to frame the rear passenger perfectly. Not safe. But cute as hell.

Link experimented with turning up the music a little. It was a Merle song that was dear to them both. Link watched as Rhett never opened his eyes, but his lips curled into a small smile. Link made a mental note to keep his eyes open later for a hotel with a hot tub. The steam would be good for Rhett’s head, and having nothing but heat and wetness between them would be good for Link. 

With one simple, subtle, and unintended gesture - this trip was looking up.


End file.
